


Éveil

by Isagawa



Series: Triptyque [2]
Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: M/M, More and more Fluff, Paris at dawn, Slow Burn, Triptyque (series), second part
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: « Il est tard et tôt tout à la fois.Martin marche, ses yeux hésitant entre le ciel et le trottoir. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet écrit est la deuxième partie de la série Triptyque, mais peut tout aussi bien se lire de manière indépendante.  
> Merci à Emma (@emma_took) pour sa bêta-lecture très poussée, tu es fabuleuse <3

* * *

  


Il est tard et tôt tout à la fois.

 

Assez tôt pour que les rues ne soient plus pavées uniquement de pierre et d’obscurité. Assez tôt pour qu’une promenade dans les allées vides parisiennes semblent moins risquée que loufoque. Le soleil n’est pas encore levé, mais il y a dans les rues parisiennes une lumière faible et sourde, la lumière du très jeune matin d’été.

Martin marche, ses yeux hésitant entre le ciel et le trottoir. Il a plu la nuit dernière — il a plu en plein mois d’août alors que la canicule s’est installée dans la capitale, sans que la température en soit affectée, et les seules preuves qu’il en reste sont les légères flaques sur le trottoir. Son regard choisit finalement le ciel et ses teintes de beige peintes à l’aquarelle.

 

Il quitterait Paris dans deux semaines, sur la frontière d’août et septembre. Il essaye de ne pas y penser trop fort, pas encore, parce qu’il a conscience de partir pour deux mois, il a conscience que Paris va lui manquer, aussi, et parce qu’il ne veut pas briser la quiétude du petit matin. Un petit matin n’est pas fait pour réfléchir. Mais ses pensées dérivent évidemment. Lui, son corps, sa tête, il a l’impression de passer son temps à voyager, à dériver. (Ses chaussures trempées à force de marcher dans les flaques lui rappellent pourtant qu’à ce moment précis, il a bien les pieds sur terre.)

Dans deux semaines, il quitte la France pour les Etats-Unis, parce que dans près d’un mois, le Petit Journal reprend.

 

C’est différent bien sûr. Le nom change. La chaîne change. Une partie de l’équipe aussi. Mais au final, après un break et une grosse frayeur, les changements ne sont rien comparés aux similitudes. Il est en terrain connu et ça fait du bien, de se sentir en sûreté.

Et puis il y a autre chose.

Il n’a pas vraiment envie d’y réfléchir non plus, mais son esprit dérive, s’éloigne des côtes de la Seine, lentement. Il y a autre chose qui se crée depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois, peut-être depuis qu’il avait annoncé sa décision de quitter le Petit Journal, peut-être avant même mais il n’a pas envie de trop y penser. Ça a commencé par son départ, avec des jours de repos et des sorties entre amis — éviter de parler de Canal, éviter de parler de Bolloré de peur de trop s’énerver, éviter tout ce qui concernait LPJ — et pourtant —

Yann, lui, était resté accroché à ses basques. Trop fermement pour qu’il puisse l’en détacher. Trop discrètement pour qu’il puisse l’éviter. Ça avait commencé par un appel le soir même de sa démission, et avait continué avec des sms peu nombreux, de ci de là. Ça semblait presque rien.

Tout de même, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose était né le soir de son départ, sur la ligne téléphonique.

Et puis un jour de juin, le présentateur l’avait appelé (chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis la fameuse soirée) et Martin avait regardé avec incompréhension le numéro s’afficher sur son écran. Et puis la nouvelle : _LPJ reprend, mais pas vraiment, je veux que tu sois là, si tu veux bien, si tu veux encore_. Martin avait écouté avec incompréhension, et quelque chose qui s’approchait de l’émerveillement.

 

Le soleil a commencé à se lever. Certains commerçants se dirigent vers les halles, ouvertes depuis six heures trente, certaines rares voitures peuplent maintenant les rues. Il est sept heures, Paris s’éveille… Martin a marché plus longtemps que prévu. Le bout de ses chaussures a commencé à sécher.

Il songe à la ville-lumière, qui va perdre de son charme à partir de septembre, quand il se mettra à bruiner et que les jours se raccourciront, mais qui ce matin-là mérite vraiment son nom. Il songe à Yann, aux regards qu’il lui lançait au-dessus de son bureau, assez fort pour que Martin y pense encore une fois l’antenne rendue. Il songe au ciel beige qui tourne au crème et qui sera bleu d’ici quelques dizaines de minutes, l’aquarelle remplacée par de grandes stries de gouache nuage. Il songe à ce quelque chose qui se crée, que peut-être que Yann aussi est un lève-tôt, qu’il a les jambes en compote, et qu’il se sent courageux.

Il quitte Paris dans deux semaines : cela lui laisse quatorze jours pour aider le destin.

 

Il est presque arrivé à Opéra. Sortant son portable, il tape rapidement “Si tu es déjà debout, sache que je n’ai toujours pas oublié ton offre, pour le café ;)”

_Envoyé_ . Il rempoche son smartphone ; se dit qu’il aurait une petite chance, si seulement on n’était pas mi-août, en vacances, et qu’il n’était pas sept heures et quart. Il se dit que Yann dort sans doute encore (et _il ne l’imagine_ **_pas_ ** _endormi dans son lit en plein cagnard avec un boxer pour tout vêtement_ ). Il se d—

 

Dans sa poche, il sent son portable vibrer, et il se met à sourire, juste un peu.

Ses chaussures ont presque fini de sécher.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
